Twins
by InvaderXion
Summary: What if William had a twin? What if he was working under Xana? What if Xana has a even worse plan ready for the twins? Read to find what I'd be like if William had a twin. Takes place after episode 15 of Code Lyoko Evolution.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so now I'm trying a Code Lyoko story. I've had this one on paper for a while and now I'm going to publish it. Please review. I like reviews. This story is written with the human world of the original code Lyoko with the Lyoko outfits of Evolution. If you haven't watched Evolution this fic will confuse you. Fair warning. Disclaimer- I do not own Lyoko because I am not French. **

In the fight between William and his clone.

"William I need you to grab that clone of yours." Jeremy said.

"Ok, when?" William replies.

"When I say go."

William then turns to smoke and tackles his double.

"Anytime now Jeremy." William said.

"Now!" Jeremy replies.

William grabs his copy and makes sure he can't get away. Then William and his clone start to devertualize. They appear in scanners across from each other. They fall out of the scanners unconscious.

30 minutes later

William woke up on the floor of the main lab his friends staring down at him.

"What happened." He asked as he sat up and saw his doppelganger tied up across the room. His outfit had changed like there's do. He looked like William still but his jacket was gone and his shirt was red with a black Lyoko/Xana mark.

"You came through the scanner and blacked out were not sure why." Aelita explained.

"When did he wake up?" William said nodding to his doppelganger.

"About ten minutes ago." Jeremy said. "Are you ok?"

"Just a little woosie. Why did you bring him here?" William replied.

"I noticed that he had a real life code not just a monster." Jeremy said.

"Now that your up we can question him." Ulrich said.

They all got up and walked to where Williams clone was tied up.

"Ok first, who are you? Why did Xana send you? Why do you look like William?" Jeremy said.

"First of all my name is Xanos, second Xana didn't make me come I was trying to find some one, the third I believe William can answer that." The clone replied.

Everyone looked at William. He held his head as he remembered things involving him and Lyoko.

"Ah there it is. He's starting to remember. I won't hide it from you because what I say William can remember it too be." Xanos said.


	2. Chapter 2 Twins!

**Alright, so I now the first bit was a little short and the summaries not that good but I don't want to give to much away. Anyway enjoy this new chapter. Please read and review. Also this time we'll be going back and forth between flashback and present. Disclaimer- I don't own Code Lyoko if I did William would have been introduced earlier as a warrior.**

"Ok what do you want to know first?" Xanos asked.

"How about telling us where you came from." Jeremy said.

"That's gunna take a little bit of time ." Xanos said.

_ Flashback 6 years ago

Two young boys were playing in a back yard. Both boys looked identical and were obviously twins. Then a man walked into the yard, this new man was tall with dark hair and a lab coat.

"Come on it's time to go." He says to the boys.

"Ok Uncle." They reply.

_ A little later at a abandoned factory

The boy's and their Uncle arrive at a old abandoned factory.

"What are we doing here Uncle." One of the boys said.

"Were here to show you something exciting." The boys Uncle said.

Then he led the boys out of the car and down a rope and elevator to a room with large cylinder pod like things.

"Boys when ever I say go your going to feel weird for a minute then you'll be somewhere really cool." He told them trying to get them excited.

"Ok Uncle." The boys said.

"William you come here, Xanos you come to this one." The boys uncle said leading them to side by side pods.

" We can't go together?" Xanos asked.

"No not this time. You'll be together again soon." Their Uncle said.

The twins stepped into their pods. The doors closed and the inside lit up. In a minute the boys and their Uncle were gone.

_ Present

"So that's how you got to Lyoko explain more." Yumi said.

"Ok, this was around the time that Aelita and her father were there. Our Uncle was working with Aelita's father. I actually have a suspicion that he may have created Xana." Xanos said.

"Why did he take you too Lyoko?" Aelita asked.

"I'm not sure I haven't seen him since that day." Xanos replied.

"What happened when you got too Lyoko?" Jeremy asked.

"When did you start working for Xana?" Ulrick followed up with.

_ Flashback Xanos P.O.V

I woke up in some sort of room. William lay newt to me unconscious. I tried to wake him but nothing happened I looked around for our Uncle. I left what appeared to be a tower and wondered an icey area. Soon I came to the edge of a floating platform. Not being careful I fell off. I plunged into the water.

Something caught me. It took me too a place with a large computer system. The computer said it's name was Xana and that in return for my loyalty it would do me one favor. I asked that William be returned to the real world. Xana made that happen. I wanted him to be free.

_ Present

"Ok' so why did you just let all that happen?" Yumi asked.

"I had to. I was young and I didn't know what else to do." Xanos replied.

"Is Xanos your real name? It seems a little weird to me." Odd commented.

" This coming from some one named Odd, and no it's a nick name. My real name is Zane. All though no ones called me that in years." Xanos replied.

"What are you going do now that you're here. You don't seem to have any loyalty to Xana." Jeremy asked.

" You've got that right. I'm not sure it's good not to have to be ordered around." Xanos said.

"So you didn't like working for Xana?" William said.

"At first every thing was fine, I got used to the digital world. Then when the supercomputer was activated he started doing evil stuff. I tried to leave but Xana prevented me from being devirtualized back to the real world. Now that I'm in the world my code can be rewritten. So I'll keep coming back to the real world not to Xana."

"Wait how do we know he's not lying?" Odd said.

"His story is true I remember it, all up until he got to Lyoko. When just I came back our parents tried to pretend he didn't exist eventually I forgot." William said proving his twins story.

"Will you untie me then?" Xanos asked.

"How are we going to explain this to Delmass?" Ulrich said as William untied Xanos.

"I'll cover Delmass for now but you've got to tell your parents eventually. We've gotten very good at fooling Delmass." Jeremy said.

"Thanks Jeremy." Xanos replied, " I want to readjust to the real world befor I tell our parents. How soon can you begin work on my code."

" I'll be able to start today." Jeremy said.

"Thanks again. If possible I'd like to keep my ability to jump into the digital sea."

"I'll try." Jeremy replied.

**Done. I've had a lot of free time cause it snowed me out of school. In this fic it'll get more into Xana soon. I haven't decided the official pairings yet but I'll pick them soon. On that note I'll probably pair William and Yumi. I don't know yet. Please review. Chapter 3 soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So third chapter anyone? It's been a little slow typing but I need more people to read this fic. Keeping this one short time for a disclaimer. Disclaimer- I don't own Code Lyoko if I did I'd be French, which as I've stated I'm not.**

"You wish to enroll your other son, ?" Delmass said to the voice over the phone.

"Yes, William's twin brother Zane. When would he be able to begin attending classes?" Jeremy said using his voice synthesizer.

"After you return the proper paper work. We'll find him a room." Delmass said.

"He can room with William can he not? I'm under the impression William has no room mate."

"Yes I suppose that would be alright. I'll email you the paper work."

"Wait, I changed my email. It's Dunbar325 . Jeremy said making sure he didn't send it too the real .

"Alright, I'll send it to the appropriate email. Good bye." said.

"Thank you. Good bye." Jeremy said taking of his ear piece.

Jeremy turned to Xanos . "Well once I complete the paper work you'll be signed up for school. You'll move in tomorrow."

"Thanks." Xanos looked over at William," Looks like your getting a new room mate."

"If your real name is Zane why is your nickname Xanos?" Odd asked changing the subject as always.

"Actually you've all be pronouncing it wrong. It's like Zan-os with the first part of Zane, not Xan-os like Xana. When we were little I couldn't pronounce my own name right and then William used as a nickname and it sort of stuck."

"I remember that you'd have a good laugh at that name at first." William said

"So, what are we gunna do about you until tomorrow when you move in?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm not sure. Has anyone got any food?" Zanos replied.

"Your hungry?" Odd said.

" This from the walking stomach." Yumi said.

"Well, I haven't eaten real food in 6 years." Zanos said.

"How did you live without eating?" William asked.

"Data doesn't need to eat, and I rarely ever went back into the real world. Only to replikas for short amounts of time." Zanos replied thinking they would know, after all the same happened to Aelita.

"Well it's almost time for dinner lets get you some food." Aelita said.

They all began to walk to the elevator but Jeremy.

"Your not coming Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"I'm staying to work on some programs and Zanos's code. Besides I'm not hungry." Jeremy replied.

"I'll take your portion then Einstien. Don't stay here all night." Odd said as the doors shut and the elevator began to rise to the main factory floor.

"You never did tell us why you attacked us at the tower. Or why you kept trying to get me too join Xana?" William said as they exited the factory and walked to the manhole on the bridge.

"I didn't want to. Xana learned a way to tweak my code to make me do what he wanted me too." Zanos said with a look of dispair," it's one of the reason I need my code worked on. Too prevent that from happening."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Zanos. I didn't know." Aelita said.

"It's ok. It's not like you haven't had your fair share of Xana related problems."

"If you want you don't have to go back to lyoko." Yumi said," So that could never happen again. You can just stay in the real world."

"Oh, I'm going back. I'm going to pay Xana back in full for what he did too me. Even if it means returning to Lyoko." Zanos said wanting to make sure they knew how much he hated Xana.

The group walked on and began to talk about happier things. Zanos almost began to fell normal again. He missed it. They ate and pooled together some money to buy Zanos new clothes and some stuff he'd need for school.

_ With Jeremy

"_Wow, Xana really messed up his code. I don't know if I'll be able to completely remove all of Xana's influence." _Jeremy thought as he worked on Zanos's code. He had already finished the paper work and created some fake transcripts for him.

As he continued to work a screen popped up and the Xana symbol flashed. Word's popped up. It read," You may have gotten Xanos. But I'm not done with the twins."

Jeremy was extremely shocked. How could Xana be able to do that? What in the world did he want William and Zanos for?

**End of chapter 3. Please review.I was wondering if any one knows a way to recommend a new book series category. If you do PM me. Thanks. InvaderXion out! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four. Its been a while I've been busy and school and stuff but now I'm writing again. Anyway on to the joke… I mean story. I accidentally wrote joke instead and I thought it was funny. Disclaimer- I don't own Code Lyoko. P.S. In this story William will be able to deactivate towers as well.**

Ch 4

The next day Zanos with the help of William and his new friends moved him in. The previous night they pooled their money bought him some school supplies, clothes, and other necessities. A second bed had been put into Williams room. Zanos got a new outfit, he traded his jacket and Xana symbol shirt for a blue and green writing and a black jacket. All thought his friends thought that he throw away his Xana shirt but something made him keep it.

Once they got him all moved in it was time for lunch. Luckily it was Saturday so there were no classes.

"Thanks for helping me move in and get readjusted to the real world." Zanos said as they were on the way to the cafeteria.

"No problem. I now how you fell." Aelita said, "It took some time for me to. But I' glad I had friends to help, and you'll have us.

"Speaking of friends, where Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

"I think he's still sleeping. He was up late last night working at the factory. I saw him walking back at about 1 am before I fell asleep." William said. This was partly true. He had been up worrying about Zanos.

"Poor Einstein, he never gets a break." Odd said casually.

Just as Aelita was about to respond she got a call.

"Jeremy…. Ok… we'll be there." She hung up, "Xana activity we have to get to the factory." Everyone was up and on there way to the factory. It only took them a few minutes until they were on the elevator down to the lab.

"Good. Your all here. Activated towers three of them." Jeremy said as the elevator arrived.

"What sectors?" Yumi asked.

"Xana's never activated more than one at a time." Ulrich commented," I wonder what that means?"

"No time to wait then. It's the Ice, Forest, and Sector 5. The girls will head for the ice sector, Odd.. Ulrich you two go to the ice sector. William that leaves you with sector 5." Jeremy said with a quickened voice.

"What about Zanos? Is his code ready?" Aelita asked. Everyone was so worried that they forgot about him.

"It is, but I'll leave the choice to him." Jeremy replied.

"I would rather wait. I don't know if I'm ready to face Lyoko again. Unless something major happens and you really need my help." He replied. He was scared of being trapped again.

"Alright. The rest of you get going to the scanner room." Jeremy said. " Scanner…. Transfer….. Virtualization."

They all appeared in there designated sectors.

With Aelita and Yumi

"Jeremy can you send me the Overwing?" Yumi said as they landed and looked around.

"Yah I'm programming everyone's vehicles now." Jeremy replied. A few moments later her Overwing appeared and she and Aelita jumped on.

"Where to?" Aelita asked.

"The tower is just North West of your position." Jeremy said, " No enemies yet. But be on guard."

With Odd and Ulrich

They were headed to a tower on the other end of the sector when Odd challenged Ulrich to a race.

"You can't catch me on that bike Ulrich." Odd yelled baiting him.

Ulrich knew what he was doing but he still wanted to play his game. "Your on." He said speeding up.

Just as they began to be able to see the tower monsters came into view. There were two tarantulas and a manta flying around.

"Look out. You've got monsters coming up." Jeremy said concentrating. It was not easy to focus on three different battles at the same time. Xana really wasn't going easy on them.

"We see them. Let's go around. I'll go one way and you the other and I'll attack from the air." Odd said.

"Ok." Ulrich replied. He drove strait toward the tarantulas then he changed direction and went to the side and took out his swords and jumped off the bike destroying a tarantula.

Odd who was circling over head flew towards the manta as it shot at him. One shot connected and knocked him off his Over wing.

With William

He had not yet faced any enemies. It was strange. Something wasn't right. "Jeremy?" He said.

"What's up William? I don't see any enemies on the super scan." He replied.

"Everything's way to quiet. I don't trust it." William says as he continued on using his super smoke because it's harder to hurt him like that.

"I have a bad feeling too. Something bad is going to happen. Xana's holding up his energy for something big." Zanos said.

"How do you know?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know. I just can. I can feel his energy build up. He uses a little bit of his energy to make monsters and activate towers. I felt the same build up earlier before you called."

Jeremy was a bit taken back. He knew that Xana's influence would linger but not that he would be able to detect it. He was better at detecting than the superscanner.

"Ok well, Everyone be on your guard something big is coming I don't know what yet thought." Jeremy said as a warning.

With Aelita and Yumi

They had made it to the tower and stopped.

"You go on Aelita I'll keep watch." Yumi said.

"Are sure you don't want to do it? I'm fine with waiting in here." Aelita said.

"Nah, go on." Aelita went a head and in a matter of seconds the tower was deactivated. But that didn't mean they were out of Lyoko yet.

"Jeremy does anyone else need help? We deactivated our tower." Yumi called figuring the others might need a little help.

"Yah, I need one of you to go too Odd and Ulrich, the other to William."

"Ok. I'll go to William. You go to the boys." Aelita said.

She ran off to the way tower.

With Odd and Ulrich

Odd soared off his overboard but was devertualized before he hit the ground.

"What was that? Something's not right about these monsters." Ulrich said as he doubled back around.

"Don't worry. Yumi's on her way, Ulrich. Hold on a little longer." Jeremy said. One blast had never devitalized anyone before.

With William

William had al most reach the tower when he meet resistance. A giant sheild blocked the tower. Then the ground started to shake. An entire pack of mantas had shown up.

"Um….. Jeremy, I need some help here." William said stopping and running to hide.

"Aelita's on her way. Don't worry" Jeremy said. Things were not going well.

**The end of chapter 4. Hopefully this one was longer. I'll try to update soon. I've had no time to write recently. Stay tuned kids.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update. It's been hard to keep writing because I've had a hard time writing. So I'll try to update faster. I'm going to add more Xana as a character soon. I don't own Code Lyoko. Enjoy!**

The situation was getting worse. William had just run into monsters.

"Zanos I hate to ask you for this. But we need you to go in if you will." Jeremy asked hesitantly.

"If it can save the others I'll go." Zanos said sadly.

"Thank you go down to the scanner room. I'll prepare your scanner."

Zanos went down and headed to the scanner room. He was sent strait to sector 5. He landed and noticed his new outfit. It now had blue lines instead of the green one we used to wear. But his sword was blue like his outfit.

"Go down the opening hall. Keep going till you reach William but be careful." Jeremy said.

"Ok." Zanos super smoked of to fin his twin.

With Ulrich and Yumi

"Jeremy. I think I know what Zanos was talking about. He used his power to make monsters extra strong." Ulrich said. Doing the best he could to shed some light on the current situation.

"Yumi, you have to distract the tarantulas and let Ulrich get by." Jeremy said.

Yumi looked at Ulrich and noded." You ready?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be." He replied

The two of them charged the monsters. Yumi moved and the tarantulas moved away with her. But one shot later she was devirtualized. But that was all the time he needed. He ran into the tower just as they shot a shot that would have destroyed him. In a few seconds the 2nd tower.

"Good job. You can come back now William, Aelita, and Zanos will make it." Jeremy said.

With William, Aelita, and Zanos

Zanos reached them as they were fighting some enimes only a few halls away from the tower.

"Are you ok?" Zanos asked as William blocked a shot and fell down.

"Yah, I'm fine. I'm sorry that we made you come to Lyoko." William said as he got up. They were blocked by two tarantulas and a few mantas.

"Are these units extra strong too?" Aeltia asked William.

"I don't know and I don't intend to find out. We need to get either me or Aelita to the tower." He replied as they took shelter around a corner.

"I'll go first." Zanos said, " Aelita you fly above, William you super smoke under them. I'll take out as many as I can."

"Be careful. Everyone go now." William yelled. They all followed there plan while Aelita managed to get devirtualized. But William and Zanos get by and run to the tower.

"Get the tower William. I'll guard." Zanos said.

Finally the last tower was deactivated. Everyone returned to Earth.

**Sorry this chapter was sort of rushed I'm tired and I need to get another chap done.**


End file.
